As we all know, when a terminal device salesman is demonstrating the functions of a terminal device, or a user is testing a terminal device at home after buying, the functional effect of the terminal device has a great relationship with the environment for use. For example, the differences of a network condition, a number of all users, a brightness of light, room space, location, and ambient temperature, all have a certain effect on the functions in a terminal device.
The existing terminal devices are hard to adjust some of their functions automatically, according to the surrounding environment and situations. For example, when making voice calls through a smart TV, if the smart TV is also playing some network programs and the surrounding environment is noisy, then the slow network will affect the voice recognition speed, and the ambient noises will also affect the voice capturing. In such a case, it will require the user to manually shut the network down, and adjust the microphone's voice capturing capacities and noise filtering capacities. If the use environment gets changed again, the user has to manually adjust the related functions of a Smart TV again, according to the actual situations. While for some features of the equipment, a user may not know if they are running or not (such as network connection), or not know how to adjust their functions.
Currently, some manufacturers may recognize the use environments of a terminal device through field collections, and preset several situation patterns in the terminal device before leaving the factory, which are provided for user's selections or manual adjustments. However, the cost of a manual collection of the use environment information is too high, which includes not only labor costs, but also time costs and more. Also, if the surrounding environment changes, it will be required to recollect the environmental information.
Further, there are relatively large errors in manual collections. If fewer samples are collected, then it will be impossible to control the settings according to the real environmental situations, which means bad control flexibility. If a lot of samples are collected, the cost will be too high, and a large number of sample data will consume a lot of resources. Also, the existing terminal devices can't collect information automatically according to their surrounding environments thus can't make adjustments accordingly.
The disclosed devices, systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.